Episode 01: selected girl
Selected Girl is the title of the first chapter of selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- Appearing in this chapter Selectors *Kiyoi Mizushima LRIGs *Remember Other Characters *Kiyoi's bullies (Flashback only) *Ayumi Sakaguchi *Ayumi's mother Synopsis Kiyoi Mizushima is a fourteen years old girl who believes that miracle and wishes will never come true for her as she read a WIXOSS Novel. She casted a glance at Ayumi Sakaguchi, and thinks that those things will come true for a girl like her. Ayumi, noticing Kiyoi's glance, walked up to her and realized that Kiyoi is reading the second wixoss novel. Ayumi is glad because she finally has someone to talk about it. She asked if she could borrow the book and offered Kiyoi a WIXOSS battle. Scene change into flashback, apparently Kiyoi was being bullied as child. She believed her friend would supported her, only to realize her friend's true colours later. This led to Kiyoi having huge distrust and low self-esteem. After school, Sakaguchi offered Kiyoi to go wixoss card shopping with her, but Kiyoi rebuffed by saying that she has no interest on the card game and hate when people are acting over familiarly with her. Ayumi said that she wanted to battle with Kiyoi, claiming that she's the best wixoss player in class, in which Kiyoi argued that her wins come from luck. Realizing that she has spoken too much, Kiyoi walked away. The next day, Sakaguchi is arranging her deck on Kiyoi's desk, while the latter is reading a book. She is fishing for Kiyoi's reaction as she decided which card would go better for her deck. This is a daily activity, and Kiyoi is getting frustrated from it. Ayumi claimed that she wouldn't stop doing this until Kiyoi agreed to have a wixoss battle with her. Kiyoi asked why Ayumi wanted to spend so much time with her, and she responded that it's fun, which triggered Kiyoi's memories and she shouted at Ayumi to not bother her anymore. This sudden outburst surprises Ayumi and the rest of the class, and Kiyoi looked down, in embarrassment. Ayumi said that she liked both Kiyoi's reserved and aloof persona, or the way Kiyoi acted, because it's cute. Ayumi, realizing that she has been pushy, said she will give up if Kiyoi really didn't want to do it with her. Kiyoi offered wixoss battle, and they made a promise to battle with her tomorrow after school. Ayumi requested Kiyoi to drop her honorifics, although not quite how she wants it. After school, Kiyoi went card shopping for her deck. She was looking for 'Penetration Eyes', which is unfortunately a novel only ARTS. Later, Kiyoi met Ayumi's cliques, and they teased her about her interaction with Sakaguchi. Due to her low self-esteem and huge distrust, Kiyoi started to doubt Sakaguchi's advances and breaking the promise. Ayumi chases after Kiyoi, wondering if she has done something wrong that Kiyoi would break their promise. Kiyoi coldly responded that she agreed to battle so that Ayumi will stop annoying her, claiming that she hates wixoss and people like her. She ran away on the way of a speeding truck, and Ayumi saved her. Afterwards she met Ayumi's mother in the hospital, who claimed that Kiyoi is like how Ayumi described her. She then told Kiyoi that Ayumi claimed Kiyoi would look even cuter with short hair. She also said although Ayumi has a lot of friends, Kiyoi is the only one she talked so much about. She then gave Kiyoi the wixoss deck Ayumi has bought for her. She then requested Kiyoi to keep the deck, as well as came to see her sometimes, hoping that Ayumi would wake up by that sort of stimulus. Kiyoi who was blaming herself for doubting Ayumi, cried and met Remember who intervenes her own self-depreciating. Remember introduces herself as a being that can grants any wish. Kiyoi requested that if she can grants her wish to save Sakaguchi, she would do anything. Notes *Though Ayumi made her debut in the previous chapter, this is the chapter where she is formally introduced. Trivia Gallery Navigation Category:Manga